From the Book: The Beginning
by FairytailForeverGirl
Summary: School starts in two months, and Amy Rickson wants to live those last two months to the fullest. At least... that's what she'd planned, anyway. instead, she's trying to wrap her head around the fact that she's not normal and must help two magical creatures get home. Can Amy keep Eragon and Saphira from being revealed to our world before school starts? read to find out! ;)
1. Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

_**Yo, PEEPS! this is FairyTailForeverGirl speaking (I know the title doesn't match the story... just please go with it; i just love Fairy Tail! :)) I'm definitely new to writing fanfics, so please be nice! and BTW... If you haven't read Christopher Paloni's Inheritance Cycle... Get OUT! Ha, jk. but seriously; don't read unless you know what I'm talking about. Cool beans? GREAT! now sit back, and enjoy my slightly amazing writing XD**_

_**Italics= thoughts**_  
><em><strong>Underline=Eragon and Saphira's mental conversations<strong>_  
><em><strong>DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own the Inheritance Cycle characters mentioned in this story! All those guys go to the marvelous and incredible mastermind Christopher Paloni!<strong>_  
><em><strong>***<strong>_

1: The Calm Before the Storm  
>My name is Amy Rickson, and my reading skills... SUCK! Well that's what I thought at least, until school was two months away. In that span of time and in the tenth grade school year, I'd met two amazing creatures, fallen in love, and flew higher than I ever could've dreamed of flying. but... well... It didn't last long. This story is probably not gonna make ANY sense whatsoever, but please- hear me out. Okay? So fasten your seat belts ladies and gents 'cause it'd gonna be a bumpy ride!<p>

It was a wonderful summer morning- there was a not-yet-but-will-eventually-burn-you-alive Texas sun, said to heat up the air to 95 degrees; there was the birds singing, the creek was laughing, and the soft not-yet-burning wind blew through the fields I lived around. I was up that morning waaaay before my parents, and knowing it was their 15th wedding anniversary they wouldn't be up for another six hours..._Oh, well_, I thought. I made myself breakfast and ate in silence, looking around the extremely empty kitchen, longing for a brother to talk to. After finally finishing my bowl of Frosted Flakes, I went and got dressed for the day. I'd decided to have an outdoor reading session today since the morning was so fresh and clean. I pulled on my boots and a pair of jeans and a pink tank-top, grabbed my new book, _Brisingr_ by Christopher Paloni, and ran outside to my private river bend, Water Dragon Creek. As soon as I got there I settled onto my favorite rock and began to read out loud. It's funny; I've always read out loud, whether it was with friends, my black cat Shruiken, or alone. people would make fun of me for it, but I didn't care... It was a natural thing for me... my voice flowed like the creek itself as I read the book, pronouncing every word to the best of my ability. It was a good two hours before I noticed that thed wind had stopped and clouds had gathered. emHuh... wonder if the weather forcast was wrong,/em I thought absentmindedly. I continued to read. There was a sudden push of wind and the book flew out of my hands. The trees around me were moaning and swaying, as if the wind was hurting them and pushing at them. I felt rain, big, stinging drops, fall onto my skin and i ran for the cover of the trees. But I remembered my book and I ran back to get it. What I saw next stopped me on my tracks...

**The book was glowing...**

_**Soooo. yeah... tell me what ya'll think. if you want me to keep it up, tell me ;) if not... Well I tried, *laughs dejectedly*Anyway, this is just the beginning; a prolouge, if you will, so like, favorite, review, follow ! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: They Appear

_**YO, Guys! FairyTailForeverGirl is back! :D an' I wish to thank my very first reviewer, DarthBassetHound. Very blunt review, and I will most certainly consider making you my beta reader! And So, without further Ado, let's get on with the show! Disclaimer is in the first Chapter!**_

_**Italics=Thoughts**_  
><span><em><strong>underline=Eragon and Saphira Talking W Minds**_

Chapter 2: They Appear

_**The book was glowing!**_

It was casting a bright green light visible clear as day in the grey sheets of rain; I got closer to the book, trying to make sense of what was going on. _What's happening?! _I had felt an odd presence in my heart as I got closer, as if something either bad or exciting was gonna happen. I felt an odd vibration in the air, like a giant Chopper was flying overhead. There was a push of wind as the storm seemed to worsen. _Wha-?_ _Brisingr's_ opened pages were wildly flipping through the story line, and with every page... _OK, now I KNOW I'm probably either dreaming or going crazy._ Because, whether you believe me or not, with every page that was turned there were holographic images of the story and... The characters... In that instant of realization, I saw a massive claw of lightning rip through the sky, followed by a concussive, ground-shaking thunderclap. I yelled and covered my ears, falling to the ground in pain. when the ringing in my ears stopped I carefully pulled my hands away from them, cautiously looking from left to right. The green glow from the book seemed to get brighter and brighter, making me shield my eyes. Suddenly a white ray of light shot into the sky, piercing through the thunderhead and exposing the blue above. sunlight streamed out of the opening. I squinted._ Now what?!_ But very faintly, I felt a slight drain in my strength, like I'd just gotten off a sugar-high and felt ready to crash. But beyond that... I could hear something; it was faint, almost inaudible, but still there. And getting louder by the second. And in sync with the screaming was a monster-like roar that sounded like a dinosaur from Jurassic Park, a lion roar, and a snake hiss rolled into one. And what's more... a shadow fell over me. I realized that the screaming and roar was coming from the sky! I looked up and saw a silhouette, only recognizable by my imagination for the land of Alagaesia..._** I saw Saphira**_... As I watched her, I felt a myriad of emotion swirl inside me: Fear, terror, awe, fascination and, above all else, confusion. Because the screaming I'd heard a few seconds before had stopped, as well as Saphira's roar. My eyes widened as I figured out why- Saphira had lost consciousness! And she wasn't anywhere near cruising altitude as she sped towards the ground. Through the rain I saw Saphira shoot past my property line (If you cross the property line in Texas, you can get arrested) and into a clearing of trees. The book suddenly stopped glowing and dropped to the ground. I ran to it, but stopped five feet from it. I picked up a long stick and poked at it; nothing. I gingerly picked it up and was surprised that it wasn't in the least bit wet. I looked across the property line towards the ruined clearing that smoldered with dust._ may get arrested, but this'll be worth it!_ With that thought in mind I sprinted across the line and headed over to the clearing a mile away.

Okay, maybe sprinting wasn't the right thing to do. I staggered to a stop ten feet away from the crater crash-site and took a few minuets to catch my breath. When I was somewhat okay I climbed up the mountain of dirt to see the bottom of the crater. My breath caught in my throat._ This-this-this isn't happening! There's just NO WAY!_ Laying at the bottom of the hole was a sparkling blue dragon about the size of my two-story house, and next to her was **_Eragon..._**

_**WAAAAAAHHH! I seriously didn't even plan these things out... I just write 'Em [:| so yeah. That's the Chapter 2! XD I hope you liked it, Everyone! Tell me if you don't and I'll try better next time ;) Until next time- See Ya' ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

**_So I'm back again... Is this the same day I posted Chapter 2? my computer's date is wrong and my memory is shot from cleaning my room all day cuz of my mom and dad... Anyway, It's time for Chapter 3 :D BTW sorry if the Chapters are so short... School must come first, then break-time, then school again. Ugh. Enjoy, though! _**

**_Italics=Thoughts_**  
><strong><span><em>Underline=Eragon and Saphira's Mental conversations<em>**

Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

I blinked through the rain and slapped myself several times, then pinched myself and rubbed my eyes. _Nope. I'm not crazy._ I heard Eragon moan and snapped to my senses, realizing the extent of the situation. _Okay- apparently a dragon and her rider from my favorite book series came crashing out of the sky and landed past the property line, somewhere I KNOW I can get arrested for if I cross. They're both unconscious and probably needing medical treatment..._"Craaaaaap!" I moaned. "If the storm didn't wake my parents up then the bright sapphire-blue dragon and a rider falling from the sky sure as hell will!" I heard Saphira whimper and instinctively jumped. I tripped, fell forward with a yell, and tumbled down head over heels into the giant crater, landing on my butt and falling over onto my stomach. I painfully raised my head, body and face covered in mud, and yelped in surprise, scrambling backwards in a crab walk- my face was right in front of Eragon's. His brown hair covered his eyes. He looked exactly as the book described him- a fair angular face like the elf's in _Brisingr, _pointed ears, and no facial hair. I slowly got up, but almost fell down as a wave of exhaustion hit me. _It's like my energy was drained for a sec_, I thought. Eragon moaned again, and I saw a slash-mark cut through his pants. The wound didn't look too serious, but he could loose a lot of blood if it wasn't treated soon. I swallowed nervously and picked up a large staff-like stick about as tall as me, holding it out as if it were a weapon. Didn't make me feel any better, though. I cautiously approached the dragon and her rider, taking one shaky step at a time, and proceeded to gently poke at Eragon's head with the stick. "Hey... You okay?" I asked gently. No response. I knelt down in the mud, barely noticing my clothes were completely soaked, muddy beyond recognition, and sticking to me (okay, I did notice that, but would YOU have cared if a dragon came crashing to earth?), and examined Eragon's wound. "Okay, it's nothing serious," I sighed with relief. "Just a slightly deep cut." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small band-aid (I get paranoid of cuts and bruises when I'm outside. Sue me), then looked back at the huge cut on his leg. "Screw it," I muttered and tossed the tiny bandage into the mud. I pulled at the bottoms of my ruined jeans and tore a good strip of it away, creating a makeshift rag-bandage. I wrapped it around Eragon's wound and tied it up as tight as I could. Eragon twitched and I grabbed my stick, jumped back and held it at the ready. Saphira's eyelids fluttered. _I don't have to long before these two wake up. When they do... will they see me as a friend or an enemy?_ Eragon slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times. He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked softly and and in a confused voice. He slowly turned his head until he saw me. "Who are you?" I looked around frantically for Eragon's sword, Brisingr, and found the shining blue blade inside its scabbard in the mud about two yards away. I sprinted for it and snatched it up, only to drop it again. IT WAS SOOOO HEAVY! _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!_ Eragon stood up shakily and slowly, threateningly, began to walk and limp towards me. "Did you not hear me?" He asked in a menacing voice. "I am asking you who you are." I gave up trying to pick up the sword, dropped my stick, and began to run around in wild circles in a fit of panic attacks. "AAAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A MOM AND A DAD AND A CAT AND A-" By the time I'd finished my little panic moment, I'd calmed down enough to see that Eragon was looking at me with the weirdest expression... The _OMG-this-chick-is-crazy-someone-tranquilize-her_ expression. "What?" I asked him after I plopped down in the mud, rain still falling from the sky and filling the hole considerably. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer of the Varden," He said calmly, looking me in the eye. "Who are you?" "M-m-my name is Amy Rickson," I squeaked. "Please don't kill me!" I suddenly felt a light touch in my skull, as if my head slightly ached, but at the same time without. I wish to see if you are a friend or an enemy, I heard Eragon say. But before he could delve into my mind, Saphira woke up. She growled and raised her head, shook it, and began to look around in the same manner Eragon had when he woke up. Eragon ran to her and immediately started to check for injuries. "Um," I began. Saphira's head snapped to my direction and she growled loudly. Eragon looked at her and she quieted down but her loud growl still hung in the air, blending in with the thunder. When Eragon was sure Saphira wasn't injured, he turned back to me and narrowed his eyes. I felt him probe my mind again, and I forced myself to resist focusing on one thing. When Eragon was done, he let out a sigh and walked over to me. He held out his hand, the one with the Rider's Mark, and helped me up. "I can tell that you are not an enemy," He said. "But that does not explain this phenomenon; How can we be here? I had thought that Saphira was flying back to the Varden after we crafted Brisingr, but then..." He trailed off and looked at me with confused brown eyes. "We cannot remember after that. What just happened?"

_**JEEEEZ! Now That was agonizingly tiring. *Rubbing head* Man my head is so hurting right now... BUT! I do like the way this chapter turned out. For those of you who think this is too serious-sounding, never fear! It'll get looser and more humorous and adventurous as it progresses. LOL just wait until Amy explains to Eragon how an XBox 360, TV, and going to a grocery store works! Even though it's still going slow, this is gonna be good (I hope) *Crosses Fingers and squeezing eyes shut* Until then- Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4: My Power

**_SOOOOO... I'm in school right now and I'm supposed to be taking notes on the Geometry of Translating, rotating, and reflecting shapes across an X and Y axis, but school is so useless, so I'll make this one exception this time ;) So onto Chapter 4!_**

**_I Do NOT own… oh what the hell the disclaimer is in the first chapter. Read it there ;P_**

Chapter 4: My Power.

All I could do was stare at Eragon with wide eyes and an open mouth. I felt a powerful presence in my mind and heard Saphira's voice. She does not know what has happened anymore that we do, Eragon, She said flatly. "Then what can we do?" he said, still disoriented. I snapped out of my random space-out and shivered; it was still raining and if we didn't get home, we would catch cold. "Come with me, Eragon, Saphira," I said, reaching forward and grabbing his hand. "We can go to my house and get out of this rain. Maybe my parents will know what to do about this." Eragon looked at me and then to Saphira. They seemed to share a mental conversation. When they turned back to me, Eragon slowly nodded. "We do not have anywhere to go at this moment," he said. "Take us to your camp." I looked at them and burst out laughing. What is so amusing? Saphira asked in a puzzled voice. "You two!" I gasped out after five minuets. "You're both dressed like medieval people and you're depending on a total stranger to help you!" I wiped the tears out of my eyes and stood up straight, rain still coming down. "What do you expect us to do?" Eragon asked. "I saw it in your mind- none of us know how this happened, and the fact that this-" He gestured to the surrounding walls of the crater and the downpour from the sky. "this is not our world, that is, mine and Saphira's, then you are honor-bound to help us, especially since this might be your fault."_ Well when you put it that way..._ I nodded, then looked down and saw that I was still holding his hand. I quickly let go and turned around. "Well, then," I said confidently. "If I take you to my 'camp', do you **promise** you won't freak out and destroy everything?" Eragon said something, probably in the Ancient Language, and immediately I felt more at ease. "Okay!" I said excitedly. "We can't fly- not in this storm, so we'll have to walk." I looked back at Eragon and saw him already on Saphira's back. "What're you doing?" I asked him. "I am going to fly on Saphira to get there faster," He said slowly. "Nope!" I said, shaking my head furiously. "You can't fly! There are these things called Airplanes that help people fly without dragons. And no one in this world believes in dragon or magic of shades or-" I was interrupted by a vibration in the air. _Oh, great._ Eragon and Saphira jumped and got ready for battle; Eragon drew Brisingr and Saphira crouched low and got ready to pounce. "Nononononononono! It's okay!" I shouted. "That's just a helicopter..." I trailed off and my eyes widened. "A helicopter... We've gotta get back to my house. ASAP!" I got a weird look from the two. "As Soon As Possible," I explained. "Yes," Eragon said. "But what is this _Helicopter_ creature?" "It's not a creature, it's a metal box that carries humans to important places!" "So it is a flying contraption? Like those airplanes you have mentioned?" "Yeah!" The helicopter was getting closer by the second, judging from the noise it was making. "Then we had best be off." Eragon slid off of Saphira and landed next to me. It was still raining, so the downpour would work in our favor; it would camouflage us in the haziness. "Okay," I said calmly,shivering in the rain. "Here's what we've gotta do: Saphira, you've got to roll around in the mud to disguise yourself as a mound of dirt. Eragon, my house is a half-mile away, so you'll need to come with me because I know the way. Any objections?" They both just stood there staring at me. "Okay then!" I said. "Then let's-" I stopped and froze. What is it? Saphira asked. "I just remembered something," I said. "My parents are probably up by now, and I have NO IDEA how to explain to them how a dragon and her rider fell out of the sky in the middle of a storm!" I sighed and shook my head._ How did I get myself INTO this mess?_ "Come on," I said. "Let's get back to the house."

"Are you a Queen?!" Eragon asked in amazement. I blushed and looked down. "No, this is basically how everyone's house looks." Eragon stared at the three-story building that just housed me and my parents. "Amazing!" I giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" He seemed scared, but he gritted his teeth and bravely walked into the house beside me. "Mom! Dad! I'm back!" My parents thundered down the stairs and tackled me with hugs. "Amy We were worried! Why did you go out in that storm?!" that was mom. "Amy you're grounded until you can figure out how to be more responsible!" That was dad. "What does responsibility have to do with me being outside in a storm?!" I yelled. "Anyway... Ummmmmmmm..." I looked back at Eragon and shifted from foot to foot. "Um... this is a new friend of mine..." I gestured at Eragon and stepped back to stand beside him. "His name is... Eragon." Eragon bowed and smiled as he looked up at them. My parents mouths dropped open as they stared at him. "Oh no..." my mother whispered in shock. "The power of the Scribe has appeared?!" my dad said in disbelief. "Why now?!" My blood froze. "What?" Amy..." my mother said, taking my hands in hers. "We've got something to tell you, something we should've told you long ago," My mouth dried up and my eyes went wide. "What do you mean?" "Eragon," My dad said. "Let me talk to you for a few minuets." He took Eragon by the arm and lugged him up the stairs. "Amy Rickson," Mom said softly. "You've got a certain power, a power that is extremely, mind-bogglingly rare. In fact, it only surfaces once every twenty-thousand years at the least. You're... a Scribe." "What's a Scribe?" I asked slowly. "A Scribe is a person who can read a book out loud and involuntarily summon the one or two main characters in that story" Mom said. "In other words, think of _Inkheart."_ I looked down and stared at the ground for a few minuets before saying something. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I murmured. "It wasn't the proper time nor place in our eyes to tell you." Mother said. I nodded and looked up at her. "I'm not mad," I said with a smile, "But it would've been nice to know about this before now." My mom laughed in relief and hugged me. "That's good, honey," She said. "Now... what're we gonna do about-" There was a thundering explosion from the Kitchen. I gasped and ran into the room only to find Eragon's palm glowing and him shouting at the... _Microwave?_ "Oooooh, boy," I muttered, rubbing my temples and groaning._ This is gonna be a REALLY long day..._

_**So Whatcha' think, peeps? Not bad for a school day writing, huh?**_

_**Keep being cool and awesome!**_


End file.
